Mientras te veo morir
by princesa sayajin 13
Summary: Trunks esta obsesionado con 'sentir' al mundo ,con Pan comparte el mismo trauma que los dejo a los dos echos polvo y ella empieza a ver el mundo como él, que es lo que los vuelve a unir y cada uno va enfrentando sus propias sombras y intentando seguir vivo aunque tan solo ven su vida como el castigo que deben llevar por su pecado. -Te pido un favor- -Cual?- -Matame-.
1. 1 Mentiras suenan igual que secretos

_**PRINCESA SAYAJIN 13**_

**Este es un universo alternativo aquí no sucedió nada de Dragón Ball GT ,Goku no se fue,las esferas del dragón aun están ,Trunks , Pan y Goku nunca viajaron al espacio y Pan nunca aprendió artes marciales al contrario que Bra.**

Hace 5 años...

* * *

Pan de 10 años corría por el pasto de la montaña Paoz ,quería alejarse de su casa para conseguir algo de tranquilidad que tanto ansiaba ,esa tarde había habido una reunión de amigos en su casa pues iban todos a celebrar que había nacido el hermanito de Pan llamado Goku en honor a su abuelo pues el parecido era increíble, Pan estaba feliz tenia un hermanito ,debía estarlo... no?Estaba caminando cuando de repente escucho el grito desgarrador de alguien y la escalofriante carcajada de otra persona ,cuando se acerco mas a los sonidos se impacto al ver que eran Trunks y el Sr. Vegeta, el segundo era él que se reia pues Trunks estaba en un cráter en el suelo medió inconsciente y tenia varias heridas y oyó lo que parecía que el Sr. Vegeta estába riéndose de Trunks pues decía qué era un débil y no merecía ser hijo del Príncipe de los sáyajin y tener sangre real y después de una última mirada de desprecio y decepción sé alejo de allí volando hacia la casa de Pan otra vez y entonces Pan vio algo que le rompió el alma vio a trunks llorar derramar esas gotitas saladas que tanto sufrimiento y dolor mostraban dolor con su padre dolor por los sayajin y la maldita familia real y dolor por el por ser tan solo el y por dios como lo odiaba !

Cuando Pan se acerco un poco mas al crater donde estaba Trunks el pareció darse cuenta de su presencia de la cual no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora y se seco rápido sus lagrimas con el revés de su manga en estos momentos estaba mal estaba muy mal estaba derrumbado y lo ultimo que le faltaba es que viniera la molesta sobrina de Goten para ponerlo todo aun peor.  
-que haces tu aquí ,quieres largarte y no molestar mocosa del demonio! Grito Trunks ya fuer de si ,Pan no dijo nada tan solo dio otro paso hacia Trunks.  
-que no me as oído eres una odiosa ,aléjate , no molestes y déjame en paz-Ya gritando de ira ya no era dueño de sus actos así que se acerco a Pan ya transformado en super sayayin y la golpeo y Pan Grito,ya lo creo que grito pues sentía como las ramas cortaban su piel , cortaban todo lo que encontraban a su paso y al intentar detenerse se hizo profundos cortes en sus manos ella había decidido no entrenar pues todos pensaban que con Goku por si venia alguna amenaza era mas que suficiente ,así que a ella su abuela ChiChi se encargo de convertirla en toda una señorita como Bra y como Marron y siempre llevaba un vestido naranja que la caracterizaba , a ella le gustaba pues se parecía bastante a los gi´s naranja de los guerreros z pero era un vestido y bastante bonito que termino rasgado por el gran golpe , cuando Trunks pareció reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que había echo abandono rápidamente su transformación y corrió a auxiliar a Pan cor cara de horror.

POR DIOS ! Que había echo había pagado con Pan toda su frustración ,con que la niña estaba tirada en el suelo sin moverse tan solo llorando , llorando en silencio mirando hacia el cielo , mirando hacia la nada...

-Pan ! Pan lo siento ha sido sin querer , perdóname ,no se que me ha pasado,bueno si que me e cegado contigo ,lo siento de verdad pero por favor no llores dime donde te duele o no iré a buscar a tus padres...-Trunks no termino de levantarse pues Pan aun con la mirada perdida le cogió del brazo y cuando se giro hacia Trunks a Trunks se le cayo el mundo esa expresión esa misma expresión era como calcar lo que sentía por dentro,veía pan y veía lo que sentía,lo que sentía ella , lo que sentía el ese simple y puro vacío...

-no me duele nada-contesto Pan aun sin apartarle la mirada perdiéndose en sus ojos en sus mares azules que en este momento sentía que la estaban absorbiendo-entonces porque lloras -dijo Trunks tumbándose a su lado ,apoyando los brazos a los lados de la cabeza de pan y juntando sus frentes , entonces Pan dijo algo que sorprendió a los dos y a ninguno pues ya sabían la respuesta la que había estado escondida en recóndito mas oscuro de su alma dándola por inexistente aunque se estaba preparando para salir en el momento justo y el momento justo había llegado-no lo se-y ahi estaba lo que los dos pensaban , lo que los dos sentían y entonces todo cobro sentido todo junto al otro , de verdad todo había sido tan fácil y ellos no se habían dado cuenta?y ahora Trunks se sentía abrumado por tanto significado por tanto sentir y también empezó a llorar-yo tampoco-y dio una sonrisa triste acompañada de lagrimas repletas de significado y se abrazaron como jamas habían abrazado a nadie y se quedaron ahí durante horas abrazados llenándose de esa aura de significado que tanto les hacia falta y Pan se durmió en el pecho de Trunks y Trunks la vio allí y no pensó en nada tan solo la veía ahí tan frágil y tan dura por dentro por lo que le había demostrado esta tarde y no pudo evitarlo y la beso y se sintió tan bien era eso que tanto había buscado ,ya era de noche así que miro al cielo y vio a Pan que estaba en sus brazos y se guardo este momento en la memoria para siempre pues quería que fuera eterno y daba gracias a dios por concederle este regalo que había recibido y había comprendido hoy y susurro para siempre en la oreja de pan y le acarició la cabeza y olió su cabello que olía a algo dulce , sonrío dulce como ella ,pura ,absolutamente pura e inocente todo lo contrario a el por eso el no se merecía gozar de tal agradable compañía pues el no se consideraba digno de nada bueno,absolutamente nada bueno y la cargo en sus brazos y dirigirse hacia casa de esta...

* * *

ACTUALIDAD

-Señoras y señores , estamos aquí en ''tla lista de herederos'' les habla su presentadora Alicia como todos los jueves a las diez de la noche vamos a empezar nuestro programa- (aplausos)-Hoy vamos a hablar de el heredero numero 3 que es ni mas ni menos que ... Trunks Brief ! Que podríamos decir de Trunks pues empezemos por lo básico y lo que todo el mundo sabe , Trunks Brief nuestro heredero numero 3 es el heredero ni mas ni menos que de Corporación Capsule, aparte de ser un empresario multimillonario esta ni mas ni menos que entre los solteros mas cotizados de la ciudad pues su físico es aun mas grande que su riqueza ,poco mas podemos decir de Trunks pues siempre se ha mostrado muy reacio a las declaraciones a la prensa y las entrevistas mantiene su intimidad muy bien escondida nuestro joven multimillonario , ahora vamos a hablar con nuestros jefes a ver que nos pueden decir de Trunks-

En el plató se muestra una sala en la que hay una mesa rectangular y sentados en frente un grupo de personas.

-En nuestro equipo contamos de : July , nuestra experta en desvelar secretos ,sea lo que sea lo que pretendas ocultar mas te vale no cruzarte en su camino, James , nuestro psicólogo experto en conductas y Ted nuestro toca pelotas (risas del publico)a Ted se le da muy pero que muy bien molestar por lo que es muy convincente , vamos a ver que tienen que decir nuestros expertos el día de hoy. July empezemos por ti.

-Pues no es que pueda decir mucho en todo lo que e trabajado aquí nadie se me ha resistido tanto poco puedo decir de el excepto que es muy introvertido consta de pocas amistades apenas va a ver a su familia se aísla mucho en su piso del distrito 10 que es donde pasa la malloria de su tiempo allí o en su oficina no tiene novia ,ni siquiera amantes y no sale ,creía que eso era posible por los rumores que e oído sobre la sexualidad de Trunks pero es que no es que no ve a chicas es que tampoco ve a chicos no ve a nada a absolutamente nada y eso es un poco escalofriante si me permiten decirlo lo que me hace pensar que tiene algún secreto muy bien escondido por eso es tan frío.

-Vaya asi que nuestro querido Trunks tiene un secreto me pregunto que sera dinero , apuestas ,chicas...Ahora los anuncios y no se desconecten porque después la reflexión de James nuestro psicólogo, les informa Alice-

Y entonces la imagen se corta y empiezan los anuncios de un mamut rosa en una bañera llena de espuma bañándose con un gel que era extra suave o algo así...

* * *

En otro lugar un chico de cabellos lavanda apagaba la televisión con desgano y se fregaba los ojos , se encontraba en su piso y estaba bastante frustrado aunque eso ya lo había asumido como parte de su carácter pues siempre estaba así siempre desde que ocurrió ,siempre desde que ocurrió ...eso.

Lo recordaba todo el tiempo a cada segundo recordaba eso cada segundo de lo que ocurrió podría escribirlo pues lo tenia grabado a fuego en su memoria pero ahora ya no se podía hacer nada así que se levanto del sofá camino por la habitación en penumbras que era como estaba siempre se acerco a su nevera saco otra botella de vodka se volvió a sentar en su sofá y se encendió un cigarrillo a la vez que se hacia una raya .

Ya estoy podrido por dentro , que mas da un poco mas esto es lo único que me liga a mi realidad a mi verdadera realidad

y así continuo viendo el programa pero echo una mirada un poco mas y sonrió triste.

_..._

_Los días pasaban y Pan y Trunks se veían cada vez mas , por lo menos una vez al día y Trunks cada vez se daba cuenta de lo inocente e sincera que era Pan_  
_nada malo albergaba en su interior era pura y por eso brillaba a sus ojos mucho,muchísimo y eso le hacia que cada vez se acercara mas a ella no podía evitarlo _  
_era esa inocencia que el estaba empezando a volver a tener esa ''estupidez'' que tenia cuando era niño y que le hacia ver que todo era bonito y preciosos y eso _  
_lo apasionaba le encantaba,,le gustaba llegaba a gustarle hasta tal punto que se había vuelto adicto necesitaba de eso para subsistir y que Pan no se lo negara _  
_eso era ''WAU'' no podría llegar a expresarlo con palabras ,Pan había empezado a asistir a clases de ballet se veía monisima vestidita con un tutu rosa y Trunks _  
_era quien la llevaba casi siempre y se sentaba a verla hasta que se terminara la clase y así era todos los días_  
_todo iba muy bien Trunks ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en la oficina pues se escapaba a buscara a Pan _  
_a la escuela y los dos se escapaban por ahí a pasarlo bien y a divertirse juntos Trunks pensó que jamas lo diría pero estaba volviendo a vivir, empezó a sentir _  
_que todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora era una mentira tan solo era una venda que le habían puesto en los ojos haciéndole que era feliz con su vida por que_  
_era eso lo que le habían inculcado pero ahora se había quitado la venda de los ojos y había empezado a verla de verdad pero lo que Trunks no sabia es que _  
_tanta luz podía cegarlo pero pronto se daría cuenta ._

...

Pero todo se fue a la mierda como toda su vida desde el momento en que paso eso y se odiaba y se consideraba una mierda y se daba asco pero la puta realidad es que no iba a volver atrás e impedir que sucediera y se odiaba y se daba asco y quería morir pero vivir con el peso de eso era su castigo y la realidad su realidad era que su vida era una vil tortura.

* * *

En otro lugar había una joven chica de 15 años que iba en su moto azul oscuro y dorada por un camino bordeando el mar mientras gritaba y reía y llego hasta una playa desierta en pleno verano y se quedo ahí mirando el mar con una sonrisa triste y camino hasta una formación rocosa que había cerca allí se apoyo en una roca y se puso a comerse su comida mientras continuaba mirando el mar pues le fascinaba el conjunto de azules que siempre había sido su color favorito pasaban del verde esmeralda con espuma del principio a un azul oscuro hasta los limites que llegaba tu vista y luego si elevaba un poco tus ojos se veía el azul del cielo le hacia gracia que con unos ojos tan negros como los suyos pudiera ver un azul tan bonito como era el de un cielo despejado ese  
azul ese mismo azul y la atmósfera de paz desapareció, lanzo el resto de su comida al suelo y subió a un acantilado que estaba a unos metros de las rocas donde ella se había sentado lo escalo y llego hasta arriba-ese azul-se quito sus pantalones cortos dejando ver la parte de abajo de su biquini verde -ese azul- ya no podía hacer mas se había quedado parada ya ni siquiera podía moverse ,tan solo veía -ese azul -y se lanzo aun con su camiseta y sus guantes sin dedos,  
se lanzo y lo vio ,cuando grito ,una y otra vez antes de caer a el agua y no gritaba de miedo sino de frustración de dolor de todo el dolor que sentía en el alma por -ese azul- susurro cuando por fin salio del agua vestida solo con su camisa toda empapada que le llegaba apenas para cubrirle un poco por debajo de la parte inferior de su biquini pues le gustaba usar ropa holgada cogió su mochila subió a su moto y se largo, a donde ? ni siquiera ella lo sabia.

* * *

-Ya estamos de vuelta otra vez con ''la lista de herederos'' , July nos acababa de dar su opinión sobre Trunks y ahora era el turno de James nuestro psicólogo y bien tu que crees , ilumínanos-

-Bueno Trunks era como una caja cerrada no se deja mostrar por lo que e tenido que estudiarlo por el exterior por su entorno yo creo que tiene como una especie de mascara que es el que oculta al verdadero Trunks del resto ,es introvertido ,oculto le gusta mucho ocultarse si como si tuviera miedo de los que están con se enteren de algo como ha dicho antes mi compañera July un secreto yo creo que es un mentiroso miente mucho se le nota en sus expresiones miente sobretodo de su vida personal en resumen creo que Trunks es un ser frío, egoísta, introvertido, oculto, y mentiroso porque oculta su secreto y eso es debido a que es porque tiene miedo respecto a ese secreto y eso me hace pensar que a debido tener un gran trauma que intenta solucionar por si solo y se niega a aceptar ayuda de los demás por eso les miente y debido ha que no a podido resolverlo se siente frustrado con todo ,con el con su mundo con todo y todos.

* * *

``Vaya no se ha alejado mucho de la realidad ´´pensó Pan mientras se bebía un café y veía el programa en una cafetería que había encontrado abierta mientras iba con su moto y había empezado a llover lo que la había obligado a parar ``deggg aun sigo odiando el café mi Trunks aun sigo odiándolo´´es hora de que cambien las el café se subió a su moto y aunque estaba lloviendo a ella no le importo pues ella tenia muy claro a donde iba.

* * *

-Vaya por todo lo que nos ha dicho parece ser que Trunks no era como nos lo pintamos ,bueno y por ultimo vamos a ver la opinión de Ted ,Ted adelante-

-Bueno las opiniones de mis compañeros son muy profundas y todo lo que tu digas pero vamos a hacer esto un poco mas interesante ,e estado siguiendo a Trunks o como algunos lo llaman el millonetis durante la ultima semana y la pregunta de este episodio era , a que sabe Trunks Brief?

(se escuchan risas del publico)

Y empezó ha mostrarse ha Ted en las puertas de Corporación Capsula y se ve como llega una limusina de la que baja Trunks vestido de traje y a Ted y a otros reporteros haciéndole preguntas a las cuales Trunks no respondía entonces se ve como se acerca Ted y le muerde en una mano y a Trunks gritando un -ah- entonces Trunks se gira y empieza ha decir-quien me a mordido ?, eh, quien?- al ver que nadie contestaba y continuaban haciéndole preguntas Trunks prosiguió su camino y entro en capsule corp.

Se ve otra vez en la pantalla a un Ted disfrazado de conserje limpiando el despacho de Trunks cuando Trunks entra y se senta en su silla ,se ve a Ted acercándose a la mano de Trunks cuando este lo ve aparta su mano y dice-pero que?-y entonces grita -SEGURIDAD!-Entonces se ve a un Ted al que empujan por la puerta trasera a un callejón donde hay grande ve a Ted haciendo muchos mas intentos por morder la mano de Trunks y todos terminaban igual , con Trunks gritando-SEGURIDAD !-hasta que la vigésimo segunda se ve a Trunks sacando a rastras a Ted y como al echarlo al callejón lo coge de la parte de atrás de la chaqueta y lo lanza al basurero y cierra la tapa junto a un -por fin-pero se ve a Ted saliendo de repente y lanzándose a Trunks a intentar volver a morderlo pero trunks lo esquiva y le da un puñetazo mientras decia-pero a ti que te pasa?- y un Ted con el labio sangrando que grita-TRUNKS BRIEF ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI-y a  
Trunks poniendo cara de horror y entonces Ted se le acerca con la intención de besarle y Trunks dice-hostia-mientras intenta apartarlo hasta que lo consigue y lo lanza lejos de una patada mientras dice-me estoy hartando de ti-se gira hacia las cámaras y dice-y de vosotros-entonces se ve que las cámaras se alejan hasta que giran la calle y oyen un fuerte estruendo y una luz dorada,cuando pasa se acercan a ver que a pasado y ven a Trunks recogiendo su chaqueta del piso y volviendo a entrar en la oficina y no ven a Ted hasta que oyen que alguien les grita y era Ted que estaba colgado en una antena de televisión de la casa de enfrente del callejón y con los pantalones en la cabeza y colgando de los calzoncillos y apunto de llorar .

(Se oyen muchas risas en el publico)

-Despues de eso ya me di por satisfecho y lo deje en paz por decisión propia-

-Y como es que acabaste así, allí?-

-Bueno pues digamos que me insinue un poco a Trunks quitandome los pantalones y el me los puso en la cabeza y me colgó de la antena, pero al menos comprobé otra pregunta que me carcomía la cabeza,a Trunks Brief no le hacen falta los matones de seguridad(mas risas del público) y respecto a la pregunta inicial de a que sabe Trunks Brief? la contestación es a sangre ( muchísimas mas risas ) o al menos ese es el sabor que yo note en mi boca (todos riéndose)

-Bueno pues hasta aquí el programa de hoy les dejamos con una imágenes de Trunks brief ya que una imagen vale mas que mil palabras -

Y entonces se empiezan a ver imágenes de Trunks de Pequeño , de joven...

* * *

Trunks había estado viendo todo el programa aun sentado en su sillón y ahora estaba dando una sonrisa triste ya que en algunas apareció el de pequeño con Goten ,con Goku,con Pan,con... Espera, espera, espera esa era con Pan si esa era con Pan de pequeña.

En la imagen se podían ver a unas Bra y Pan de no mas de 5 años abrazando a Trunks sonrientes y Trunks también sonriendo y la vio a Pan tan inocente ,tan pequeñita ,tan pura,tan ...tan el la arruino y el a si mismo sin darse cuenta y las heridas de ese suceso se abrieron y quemaban ,quemaban muchísimo y empezó a gritar de dolor un dolor que en realidad estaba en su cabeza que en realidad estaba en su alma...

Al cabo de unos minutos de gritos se escucho el timbre ,Trunks se tranquilizo, no esperaba a nadie pues todos sabían cuanto odiaba a las visitas se acerco a la puerta desde donde estaba podía escuchar la lluvia y los truenos se acerco al pomo de la puerta y abrió la puerta de una vez, un rayo ilumino la escena y allí pudo ver a ella , a su ángel, al ángel que el había transformado en demonio , a la que fue su salvación , a la que fue su perdición , a la que fue todo y a la que fue nada ,a ella , a Pan .

-Pan -consiguio articular después de unos minutos de silencio

-no me vas a invitar a pasar?-pregunto ella con una sonrisa cínica , entonces el se dio cuenta de que estaba bloqueando la puerta y se hizo a un lado dándole una invitación muda para que pasara y ella paso sin la mas mínima vergüenza ni cohibicion paso adelante y se paro en el salon-esto esta echo un asco Trunks acorde contigo -y le dio una pura sonrisa de odio y lo entendía después de lo que paso le daba gracias porque no le estaba clavando cuchillos por todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo-E venido porque creo que es hora de que las cosas cambien no es normal que tu cambiaste de personalidad y te convertiste en esto-dijo mientras con sus brazos señalaba el piso pues estaba lleno de botella de alcohol ,mecheros y cigarrillos-en la misma época en la que yo -paro un segundo mientras se lo pensaba-cambie-dijo al fin y el pensó que había sido la adecuada

-sientate -logro decir al final mientras señalaba dos sillas una enfrente de la otra al lado de la barra de la cocina -que me propones exactamente-y tomo asiento y pan lo imito unos segundos después.

-muy simple Trunks ,todos creen que hemos cambiado pero la cruda realidad es que no siempre fuimos así lo único que lo ocultamos, yo puedo haberme ido de casa hace un año fingiendo que quería aventuras mientras lo único que quería era escapar de la realidad , mi realidad ,nuestra realidad Trunks,tu puedes encerrarte aquí convencerte que eso seria mejor para el mundo decirte que si volvieras al pasado cambiarias las cosas pero la cruda realidad esta ahí y es que si volvieras atrás no cambiarias nada y aunque te dolió entonces y te sigue doliendo ahora es que en realidad lo quieres te gusta que te duela pues el dolor es una de las pocas maneras de saberte vivo de saber que no estas muerto que tu inquebrantable espíritu y orgullo que heredaste de tu padre se rompe y eso te encanta Trunks te encanta no lo niegues -

-y a ti?-

-si no me gustaba me tuve que aguantar pues tu hiciste que terminara aguatandome Trunks tu me hiciste como tu , me ha costado tiempo entenderlo pero al final lo comprendí,tu estabas podrido por dentro tanto o mas que lo que estas ahora y yo era como una especie de medicina de curación para ti y no te importo que mientras tu te curaras yo me enfermara ,porque me has enfermado Trunks me has enfermado de esta triste realidad,me has echo verlo todo negro en cuanto yo lo había visto todo rosa porque desde pequeña me habían enseñado que como vivía era feliz y tu explotaste esa burbuja de felicidad que me protegía y me hiciste darme cuenta de la mentira en la que estaba viviendo y yo habría preferido no darme cuenta nunca, pero tu al final conseguiste lo que quería si que te cure aunque por quien era la'' medicina'' volviste a enfermar , y aquí estamos los dos enfermos ,demostrando que estamos enfermos y los de el alrededor se dan cuenta pero prefieren hacerse los ciegos y buscar mil y una escusas y no les culpo por ello ellos viven en la mentira de la felicidad y no les culpo por ello ni por que intenten que yo viva como ellos aunque no puedo me he echo muy sensitiva percibo lo que los otros sienten multiplicado por diez y no puedo sacar todo este sentimiento y eso, eso es lo que me esta ,matando y veo que estoy deteriorando a los de mi alrededor diría que son las personas a las que quiero pero yo ya no soy capaz de amor tengo el corazón demasiado lleno de odio y rebalsa el limite con la cordura la misma que e matado para atreverme a venir aquí a tu lado otra vez pues ya no por amor a ellos sino por simplemente devolverlos el favor de que nos quieran actuemos Trunks ,actuemos como lo hemos echo hasta ahora fingiendo que nada paso y rodeando los de nuestras mentiras que queman en nuestras lenguas al pronunciar cada palabra ,cada silaba cada letra que nos es como una espina mas añadida al corazón y dejemos que sean felices para observarlos y si tenemos suerte poder imitarlos aunque nuestras podridas almas ya no puedan , mintamosles Trunks para guardar nuestro secreto como lo hemos echo hasta ahora. -

-Mentiras suenan igual de bien que secretos -

Entonces Trunks le arranco la camisa a Pan mientras esta gemía y se colgaba con los brazos del cuello de Trunks entregándose a sentir ,entregándose al dolor, al saberse vivo mientras mantenían una lucha con sus lenguas en la boca del otro.

-Vas a volver a tu anterior vida y fingiras igual que lo hacías antes de que todo ocurriera ,tendrás una novia te casaras y vivirás el resto de tus días entregado al no sentir nunca mas en tu patética existencia, ese es el castigo que te impongo-

-Y tu vendrás a mi boda , fingiras, morirass un poco mas y no les dejaras ver lo tan asquerosamente unida a mi que estas por el dolor y tendrás que volver a la realidad, a esta realidad ,a la realidad en que naciste y en la que morirás , ese es el castigo que te impongo-

Y no hicieron falta mas palabras mientras Trunks lanzaba a la pared a Pan y le rasgaba la poca ropa que le quedaba y se desposaba el mismo de la suya y eso no era amor no era dolor estaban los dos obligándose a sentir ese dolor por eso Pan golpeaba a Trunks , por eso Trunks golpeaba a Pan y allí se junto todo ese era el momento de parar pero no lo hicieron lo habían necesitado los dos ,ninguno de los dos era virgen y podrían acostarse con quien quisieran pero no lo hacían por el sexo lo hacían porque se estaban entregando a sentir a sentir todo eso que no sentían nunca,dolor ,placer,ira,rencor ,pasión, tristeza...si tristeza porque Trunks lloro ,porque Pan acompaño a Trunks con el llanto pues eran esas sensaciones que los mataban por dentro y ellos se atrevían a expresar mientras lo hacían en el suelo del salón de Trunks ,-Trunks- suspiraba la chica debajo de Trunks mientras este entraba y salia una y otra vez de ella , Trunks estaba al máximo ya hacia tiempo que no estaba con una chica y Pan era especial lo sabia el y lo sabia ella de repente vio que la chica empezó a brillar esto lo extraño pero aun así no paro se sentía al limite se sentía vivo y eso era intoxicante, adictivo entonces echo el cuello hacia atrás en pleno éxtasis y cuando volvió la cabeza hacia adelante vio que gemía y se retorció debajo de el entonces el se paro estaba en shock y se sentó en la cama ella lo imito y se sentó en la cama junto a el entonces el miro hacia la cama y esta estaba repleta de plumas blancas y sangre ,siguio el hiliyo de sangre y vio que salia de la espalda de Pan y ella estaba con una sonrisa entonces la volteo y quedo mirando su espalda de donde empezó a salir masa y mas sangre de dos especies de agujeros que se les estaban formando en la espalda entonces vio como le salían dos plumas pero continuaba saliendo mas i mas plumas y al final las vio el principio de dos alas estaba saliendo de su espalda hasta que le salieron del todo eran dos grandes alas grandes que abarcaban mas trozo que la cama de matrimonio en la que se encontraban y de un blanco precioso perfecto , puro...como ella era, como ella había sido entonces ella se volvió y vio que ya no estaba sonriendo entonces ella se acerco a el como si fuero a darle una caricia y el se dejo hacer pero vio que la mano de Pan se dirigió hacia atrás de su espalda y cogió algo cuando vio lo que Pan tenia en las manos no se sorprendió ni se asusto sino que lloro , lloro como jamas lo había echo pues lo que Pan tenia en sus manos no eran ni mas ni menos que sus alas un par de alas negras que el sintió que le habían pertenecido toda la vida pero que solo Pan había conseguido ver y entonces Pan agitó sus alas y Trunks de un salto se alejo de la cama hasta chocar con la pared de enfrente y ella se acerco a paso lento hacia el y cuando estuvo a centímetros de el y su boca lo beso con gran ahínco y Trunks se dejo llevar y sus alas acabaron luchando entre ellas tal como sus lengua ,pero gano Trunks y puso a Pan contra la pared la sujeto de la cintura y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Trunks y la alas negras lo taparon todo y Trunks entro de una embestida en Pan causando que ella gritara de dolor pero el ya no estaba allí el ya se había rendido al placer que el cuerpo y el alma de Pan podían ofrecerle y era ella en si toda, la que estaba absorbiendo ,Trunks no paraba de entrar en Pan todo a su alrededor estaba en llamas era fuego la habitación estaba quemándose pero había una persona a la que eso no le importaba ya que podía morirse en ese instante y no le importaría pues se sentía un dios se sentía poderoso y el no se había dado cuenta pero ambicionaba eso mucho , muchísimo y a causa de ello había arrastrado a Pan junto a la poca consciencia que le quedaba que estaba siendo perdida por tales sensaciones y la pared de detrás de Pan se derrumbo y se vieron el infierno de vista pero Trunks sujeto a Pan el mismo y no se detuvo y la beso y los labios de Pan se hicieron negros y finas rayas negras se expandieron desde la cara de Pan a toda su porcelana piel excepto a sus manos que aun sujetaban las negras alas de Trunks y entonces el le cogio las manos y las beso un beso a cada una mientras llegaba al tan ansiado orgasmo uno y otro , uno y otro , no paraba de besar sus manos como si así aun pudiera salvar su alma ,así podría si estaba convencido,así podría salvar su alma la de ella... la de el. Cortandose con los vidrios de las botellas volviéndose la piel por donde pasaban sus manos haciendo una caricia brusca negra por estar sus manos manchadas de cenizas, Trunks arriba ,Pan arriba que mas daba esto era elevarse tanto hasta quedarse tocando las puertas del cielo y caer entonces a las llamas del infierno en ese momento no era Trunks de 28 años acostándose con una chica de 15 que años atrás había matado en vida , no era Pan odiando a Trunks y a ella misma. Los dos estaban viendo lo mismo su mundo ese que tanto amaban ese que tanto habían extrañado tan solo eran ángeles, si así es como se sentían nada mas lejos de la realidad pero se sentían Trunks siendo el ángel caído dejando ver toda la fealdad de sus alas negras y pan el perfecto ángel de alas blancas las cuales la rodeaban devolviéndolos a los dos todo lo que habían perdido .Y así pasaron la noche rozando con las llamas de los dedos de las palmas extendidas hacia el cielo,el cielo y notando como se abrasan sus pies en el fuego del infierno con olor a azufre y carne quemada .Tan solo ellos dos y nadie mas.

Ellos dos y nadie mas.

* * *

_**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**_

_**-Han pasado dos años, mi querida Pan- -Si, y has cumplido tu promesa, y yo e vuelto para cumplir la mia, cuando es tu boda? - -En dos semanas, Pan, me voy a casar con Marron- -Ohhh-**_

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA **

**_PRINCESA SAYAJIN 13_**


	2. 2 El club de los besos muertos

_**PRINCESA SAYAJIN 13**_

**HOLA YA ESTOY DE VUELTA, INTENTO ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE PORQUE SUELO TENER BASTANTES IDEAS ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTA UN NUEVO CAPITULO...**

* * *

Estaba recordando ese día los castigos que se impusieron cada uno que en realidad eran promesas para el otro,desde ese día habían pasado 2 años, 2 horribles años como lo fueron todos desde que ella se fue y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo pero ella era su droga, su anestesia para esta horrible existencia que compartían mutuamente, pero que él pensara así no cambiaba nada, no cambiaba lo que era ella, no cambiaba lo que era él, lo que eran juntos y sinceramente lo que eran juntos daba asco, pero en medio de esa pútrida existencia y por sobre todo eran iguales,iguales en el odio, iguales en el sufrimiento,dos mártires viajando por el mismo camino del inframundo que no llegaba a ningún sitio , tan solo te hacia caminar por la eternidad, una vacía e insufrible eternidad.Y que podían hacer? Nada , absolutamente nada y eso mismo era lo que mas dolía. La impotencia.

Desde ese día se había sentido , como decirlo humillado, si ,ese día Pan le robo un pedacito de orgullo, pues cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente esperando ser rodeado por dos alas blancas se encontró solo, y que quedaba de ella? Tan solo una nota que ponía :

**_''Suerte encontrando una tan buena como yo, bebe''_**

Dios como había odiado esa frase, es que encima se estaba burlando de él ,su vida era un cachondeo para ella ,sinceramente solo quiso volver a dormir pero cuando cerro los ojos un magnifico olor llego a sus fosas nasales el olor a sangre ,sangre de él ,sangre de ella, una perfecta combinación pero en el aire también se olía a algo mas a ... tortitas?Se levanto de golpe con una sonrisa de cuando te cuentan un mal chiste que de tan malo te hace reír sin poder creerse que después de haberse acostado,haberse pegado y haberse despertado solo en la cama con tan solo una nota ella le hubiera echo tortitas y lo triste es que estaba emocionado de que así fuera .Y su olfato no le fallo encima de la mesa había un plato de tortitas que ya estaban frías por lo que supuso que ya haría rato que pan se habría largado ,como cuando tienes un ligue de una noche y recoges tu ropa , te vistes y sales a hurtadillas en la madrugada, pero aun así se las comía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y hoy ahí estaba ,después de dos años de relación se había comprometido con Marron , rubia,ojos azules ,educada ,lista, vergonzosa toda una ''barbie'', vamos lo que todos los hombres buscaban la típica damisela en apuros que a él para ser sincero le daba grima el oía a todos decir cumplidos de Marron y el solo oía bla bla bla por dios es que nunca se cansaban de adular a esa mocosa porque si él en mentalidad la consideraba una mocosa, por dios, si le había confesado una noche que el había querido llegar lejos que era virgen y quería serlo hasta el matrimonio, por dios, Trunks no se lo podía creer y con el calentón que llevaba esa noche estaba apunto de congelarse los huevos para ver si así se le pasaba su erección ,pero al final tuvo que recurrir a sus buenas amigas ,sus manos como tantas veces y a echarle imaginación, mucha imaginación,como es que había escogido a Marron pudiendo tener a la que quisiera?,bueno no, a la que quisiera no,pero bueno porque Marron?La respuesta era muy sencilla...Pan.

Pan , Pan ,Pan siempre Pan, por dios, cada acción que hacía era premeditada para que todas tuvieran el mismo resultado...Pan. Se iba a volver loco con tanta Pan bueno si era posible llegar a un estado de locura superior al suyo,pero bueno hoy estaba de buen humor y no quería arruinarselo pues hoy le había mandado a Pan una invitación para la boda, claro esta sin mencionar quien era la novia ya que quería que fuese una como la había encontrado si nadie había podido? Pues porque él no era cualquiera, y menos para ella , ella le mandaba una postal del sitio en donde estaba solo el lugar nunca ponía nada mas en las cartas y él para ser sincero lo prefería así ,ella estaba en Egipto en las pirámides cuando le mando la invitación a la boda aunque par ser sinceros le habría encantado ver su cara en ese momento,pero bueno que se le va a hacer la vería dentro de una semana cuando estuvieran a dos semanas de la boda y le parecía una fecha perfecta ,pues lo había calculado así que se le iba a hacer si quería que esto saliera todo bien y lo había calculado todo minuciosamente ,él era así.

* * *

Vaya ,vaya ,vaya en su mente solo podía decir esa palabra, ya que se había quedado en shock cuando recibió esa invitación para la boda de Trunks , le parecía extraño que no poniera el nombre de la novia pero seguro que era uno de los juegos de Trunks pero bueno se había quedado en Shock ,Trunks iba a casarse ,su Trunks iba a casarse , esto iba a ser divertido, muy pero que muy divertido.

* * *

Estaba en el patio de la Corporación Capsula era hoy era el día en que la vería después de 2 años y sabia que esto iba a ser divertido, muy pero que muy divertido, pues a Pan le gustaban los juegos tanto como a él ,jugaban con todo y esta no iba a ser la excepción. Eran las 5 de la tarde desde la 3 estaba en esa estúpida reunión contando los minutos para que ella llegara pues el le había dicho que era a las 5 para que ya estuvieran todos allí y el poder escabullirse para poder ser el primero en verla después de dos años ,después de esa noche, uf, y como la había extrañado de la manera retorcida y sin escrúpulos como ellos sentían los sentimientos, pero extrañado.

Y oyó como llegaba un auto y se paraba enfrente de la casa todos se voltearon hacia allí y el les explico.

-No os preocupéis me e tomado la libertad de invitar a una vieja amiga que ya hacía mucho que no veía-Y vio que en sus caras aun no se disipaba la duda menos en la de Goten que era un poema , seguramente había entendido lo de -vieja amiga- como amante, y no es que se equivocara , ja, menuda sorpresa se iban a llevar todos.

Se acerco a la puerta y cuando la abrió y la vio se quedo maravillado ,su cuerpo había crecido pues ahora tenia 17, su cabello mas largo que estaba apenas un poco mas alto de la cintura y llevaba un vestido fucsia ,un vestido¡ junto con los guantes del mismo color, cuando ella se giro y lo vio a el le dedico una de esas sonrisas cínicas que solo le hacia a el y los dos se quedaron en silencio en el mas puro silencia hasta que estaba vez fue él el que se animo ha hablar.

-Las tortitas estaban buenas, pero hubieran estado mejores si hubiera habido sirope-vio como ella hacia una mueca

-fallo mio-dijo y los dos empezaron a reír verdaderamente tenían una relación amor-odio bastante extraña

-PAN ¡ -Oyeron que grito Bra mientras todos se acercaban a ellos mirándolos con expectación ,menos vegeta que los miraba desde un árbol de reojo,entonces cuando las personas ya estaban llegando a donde estaban ellos y ellos el uno al otro se mandaron una mirada cómplice que decía -a empezado el juego-

Se fueron acercando todos hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Pan que se estaba acercando junto a Trunks.

-Pan has vuelto !-dijo Bra mientras la abrazaba

-Si , como me iba a perder la boda de mi queridísimo Trunks?-contesto Pan con la mejor sonrisa que le salio , aunque fuera falsa.

Así estuvieron unos minutos , abrazando a Pan y contándose como habían estado su ''busqueda de aventuras''. Después,cuando estuvo, por fin fue a hablar con Trunks.

-Han pasado dos años, mi querida Pan-

-Si, y has cumplido tu promesa, y yo e vuelto para cumplir la mía, cuando es tu boda? -

-En dos semanas, Pan, me voy a casar con Marron-

-Ohhh-

Entonces se ve que se acercan todos y hacen que Pan se acerque a Marron para felicitarla , aunque ella parecía que llego enfrente de Marron a la cual Trunks se le acerco por detrás y deposito un beso en el cuello de forma amorosa y le dio una sonrisa de burla a Pan -que hijo de...-Pan no termino la frase pues Marron se le acerco y con toda la falsedad del mundo le dio un abrazo junto con una sonrisa falsa y hablaron de trivialidades hasta que se quedaron los tres asolas.

-Pan pequeña,pero como has crecido si era ayer cuando eras una mocosilla malcriada, y como es que estas aquí que yo sepa tu y Trunks ya no sois amigos ni sois nada.-

-Nada , ja ,Trunks y yo somos todo-Y le dio una provocadora sonrisa a Trunks que no pudo hacer mas que reír por como estaba tratando a Marron . -Y ahora si no te importa me llevo a MI Trunks, vale ,chao -y se llevo aun Trunks que estaba riéndose hasta un balcón donde nadie los viera.

-Marron?En serio?Venga ya-decía una frustrada Pan mientras Trunks empezaba a reírse mas y más fuerte, se había esperado una pregunta como esa y había estado mucho tiempo meditando como seria este momento pero la realidad por esta vez era mejor que su imaginación,por dios quería burlarse de Pan , vengarse de ella por haberle impuesto esto,estos dos años que habían sido un infierno.

-Y que esperabas , que te presentara una pelirroja con los ojos verdes y que fuera explosiva y sexy ,que fuera... como lo dirías tu?A si , ''a mi gusto''.Claro iba a montar una familia con una esposa y 24 hijos y ser feliz por siempre en mi vida de en sueño(dijo sarcásticamente), pues déjame decirte que por pegarte una falsa sonrisa en la cara y aparentar que todo es perfecto,que todo va bien, no cambia nada -entonces Trunks elevo los brazos al cielo y gritó -ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA-.

-Veo que nada a cambiado-

-Lo extraño es que esperaras que cambiara,acaso as cambiado tu?-

-No-

Entonces después de unos segundos de silencio apareció Goten por la puerta .

-Ey chicos,estamos pensando ir a un bar en el distrito 5 para celebrar los jóvenes lo de la boda, vais a venir ,verdad?-

-Claro-

-Si, claro -dijo completa y absolutamente desganada lo ultimo que quería ahora era irse de fiesta con la estúpida de Marron y el imbécil de Trunks, aunque mirándolo por otro lado ,podría emborracharse y eso era un muy buen punto a favor-.

Se encontraban todos los jóvenes del grupo y sus respectivas parejas, los que tenían ,estaba Trunks cargando a Marron a estilo nupcial a petición de esta (osea puag), Pan sola mirando de reojo a una muy celosa Bra, que miraba de reojo a Goten y Pares, y Goten, aunque intentara disimularlo, estaba mirando a una Bra que iba sola,y luego un Ubb, que estaba con su novia Michell que parecía que eran los únicos que se lo estaban pasando bien.

* * *

Fueron a un bar que era gigantesco , más bien parecía una discoteca por el alta música, les dejaron pasar enseguida al reconocer al dueño de la Corporación Capsule les dejo pasar en seguida y les llevo hacia una sala solitaria que era la sala vip ,ese lugar debía ser muy bueno , pues habian muchas celebridades , desde actrices famosas hasta gente muy pero que muy rica,ellos estaban en un sala que era una mesa redonda con un sillón bordeándola y separados de los de la otra sala por una cortina , el lugar estaba lleno de música y bebida, era espectacular, simplemente espectacular.

Pares y Marron se fueron a bailar juntas arrastrando a un pobre Goten que no tuvo más que hacer que aceptar , Ubb y su novia se habían ido por ahí y Bra al ver el espectáculo que estaban montándose esos tres en el medio de la pista se fue a la barra a pedir una bebida, tras otra, dejando a una Pan y un Trunks muy pensativos.

-Creía que ahora estarías bailando al medio de la pista ,acoso el baile no te apasionaba?-

-Las cosas han cambiado-

...

_-Vamos Pan otra vez , no te sale este paso definitivamente no creo que sirvas para el ballet-decía una enojada profesora cansada de que a la niña no le saliera el simple paso._

_Una Pan de tan solo 10 añítos se fue corriendo de clase con lagrimas en los ojos ,Trunks, que estaba esperándola en la puerta para recogerla cuando terminara, vio que Pan salia llorando y elevaba el vuelo,pronto le dio alcance pero al ver que su niña estaba mal le dejo su espacio y tan solo la siguió para que no le pasará nada malo,al cabo de unos 15 minutos la niña paro en la playa pues siempre le había dado mucha calma el mar._

_-No me sale, no me sale y lo intentó,pero no me salé ,de verdad que lo intentó-decia Pan apunto de volver a llorar._

_Entonces Trunks se acerco a ella y la abrazo con mucha ternura y cariño._

_-Puedes hacer lo que quieras Pan nunca lo olvides, tu no tienes que hacer ballet por hacerlo bien sino para expresarte, dejar ver a la gente atraves del baile la tormenta de emociones que tienes en tu interior, el ballet tiene que ser solo tu y solo él ,si es tu verdadera pasión, tienes que sentirlo en la piel , en la sangre, a cada paso, a cada movimiento, no tienes que ver nada, no tienes que oír nada, no tienes que sentir nada, tan solo ser él y tu, tu y él, los dos juntos haciendo algo extraordinario y conseguir expresar lo que sientes a tu manera, a una manera que para mucha gente seria loca y no entendería, tan solo tienes que entenderla tu, tiene que hacerte reír, llorar, gritar y sobre todo sentirte bien contigo misma en tu interior, que en realidad es lo que mucha gente no comprende, que es incluso mas difícil conformarte con tu interior que con tu exterior, así que siente Pan, dejate sentir ,siente tu pasión...-_

_La niña ya había dejado de llorar y estaba mirándolo a los ojos a esos ojos que parecían que la iban a absorber, y lo miraba y lo miraba, como si lo supiera todo de él, y en realidad ella no podía saberlo,no podía saberlo nadie y que ella lo supiera y aun así se quedaran los dos así, mirándose, era imposible,simplemente imposible._

_-Tu tienes algo que te apasiona ?-_

_-Si , tu-_

_..._

-Las cosas han cambiado muchísimo -

-Si ahora estamos los dos muertos , las cosas que tocamos ,muertas,las cosas que nos tocan ,muertas ,nuestros besos, también-

-Bienvenido al club de los besos muertos-

Y se miraron sabían que el que tenían enfrente era el par en su desolación,y no dijeron nada más en toda la noche estaban allí, pero no estaban ,es como si estuvieran muertos,al menos sus cuerpos, pues sus mentes ya hacia tiempo que se habían suicidado para soportar todo lo que se les venía encima. Al final de la noche, todos empezaron a hacer un brindis.

Ubb: -Por el amor- .

Michelle: -Por mi amor- y besó a Ubb .

Bra : -Por haber pasado un día más sin suicidarme- y se bebió de golpe su copa de champan.

Pares: -Por mi amorcito- y se abrazo del brazo de Goten.

Goten : Que ya estaba bastante borracho ,levanto la copa abrio la boca pero de esta no salio ningún sonido y se quedo mirando al vacío -A la mierda , yo no tengo nada por lo que brindar , solo para beberme el champan del brindis y emborracharme un poco más- y se trago todo el contenido del baso en un solo trago.

Trunks : -Salud hermano- y junto su copa con la vacía de Goten y también se bebió todo el contenido de su copa .

Pan :Lo meditó unos segundos y al final dijo -Por los besos muertos- se bebió todo el contenido de su copa de una vez, apoyo el vaso en la mesa y se lanzo encima de Trunks, tumbandolo en el sofá con ella encima y empezó a besarle apasionadamente mientras él le correspondía.

* * *

_**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**_

_**-Pan estás intentando arruinar mi boda?- Pan pareció meditarlo y después de unos segundos respondió -Puede- Dijo mientras se levantaba con una media sonrisa y salía del apartamento de Trunks a las 5 de la madrugada.**_

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA**

**_PRINCESA SAYAJIN 13_**


	3. 3 El principio del fin

_**PRINCESA SAYAJIN 13**_

**Aqui un nuevo capitulo que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Wau estaba besando a Trunks y delante de todos, daría la culpa al alcohol pero la verdad es que me apetecía hacerlo y lo hice, ni más ni menos.

Estaban besándose, ahí delante de todos sin ningún tapujo era acojonante, como podían estar haciéndolo? Simple, por la adrenalina del momento, y por los besos del otro, tambié de todos, de su hermana, de su tío, de su prometida con la que se iba a casar en 2 semanas y lo estaban disfrutando, verdaderamente lo estaban disfrutando, aun con los ojos cerrados podían oír los - ohh- -imposible- -pero que?- y los -eh eh eh eh -de Goten que los estaba ... animando?Parece ser que se había pasado con las separaron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos y entonces empezaron a reír y a reír con ganas ,porque ,que mas podían hacer sino reír de tan cómica situación?

-Ahora yo!- Se oyó exclamar a un Goten borracho y en vez de besar a una Pares como todos esperaban, se acerco a Bra y empezó a besar la apasionadamente y al ver la cara que tenía Pares,ellos dos empezaron a reír aún mas, esto era un cachondeo, al final todos atribuyeron que era una broma y que estaban pasados de copas así que cuando Bra y Goten se despegaron , se pusieron rumbo a casa,Ubb se ofreció a llevar a una Bra bastante borracha en un auto-capsula que le había dado Trunks y Goten y Pares también se fueron con sus respectivo coche tan rápido que ni Pan se dio cuenta y se quedo alucinada.

-Pero a donde va?Si vivimos en la misma casa.-Poniendo cara de indignada.

-Podemos llevarte nosotros Pan no me importaría dejarte en casa después de dejar a Marron-Y puntualizo eso de ''después de dejar a Marron'' y Pan pillo la indirecta,cosa que no hizo Marron que aun así accedió a regañadientes,cuando dejaron a Marron en casa esta le dio a Trunks un muy apasionado beso y entro en su Trunks encendió el coche y se pusieron en marcha.

-Solo como dato curioso, yo no vivo a donde sea que no estemos dirigiendo-

-A la playa-

-Buena eleccion, ya hace mucho tiempo que no voy a la playa de aquí-

-Antes te gustaba mucho-

-Antes de que Trunks?-

_..._

_-TRUNKS!- -TRUNKS PARA! POR FAVOR ,POR FAVOR!- - Por favor-_

_..._

Y entonces acelero el coche lo puso al máximo como estaba funcionando ahora su cabeza y Pan se dio cuenta de que no debería haber dicho eso.

-Lo siento-susurro ella

Entonces el paro el coche con un frenazo , se bajo del coche y empezó a caminar rápido,muy rápido se podría decir que estaba prácticamente corriendo y en realidad si que era así , estaba corriendo estaba escapando de todo eso y lo peor de todo es que podría ir a donde fuera y esconderse en donde quisiera el pasado,el presente y el futuro siempre lo abordarían y dolía ,dolía muchísimo,el saberte débil,saber que cualquier persona te puede dañar y eso quería cambiarlo, ya lo creo que quería noto dos brazos envolviendo su cintura y al girarse se encontró con la base del problema ella, que era un reflejo de él.

-Todo ira bien-Había dicho eso, había dicho lo que él cree que ha dicho, no es posible ella jamas las diría esas palabras que no significaban nada y que a la vez significaban todo , el principio de todo...El principio del fin.

Definitivamente ese no era un buen momento, el no estaba consciente, ya no estaba en sus cabales pues el dolor y la ira debida a la impotencia le cegaban. Habia llegado al punto en el que nada importaba, ni él, ni ella, ni nadie, esto era un infierno codicioso de sus aullidos de dolor desgarrados de los que nunca se cansaban, pero el si, el mortal que a pesar de no querer serlo, lo era a la fuerza. En este momento solo quería llorar, llorar hasta secarse, gritar hasta quedarse sin voz y arrancarse la piel a mordiscos si eso aliviaba a su pesada conciencia que lo estaba desgarrando por dentro y dolía, ya lo creo que dolía, dolía ser eso, el tornillo que sobraba, la ola que no se elevaba, siempre diferente para todo, para todos y quería gritar, gritar muchísimo, ya no podía con esta situación, que nadie se diera cuenta en el puto infierno que se había convertido su vida. Y estaba harto, muy harto de no importarle a nadie, ser nada comparado con otros, pues solo había una explicación, él no valía nada absolutamente nada, veía a unos preocupados por otros y él, ja ni él se preocupaba ya de si mismo y se acabo todo, dejo de tener sentido en su vida y si lloró, lloró de ira, impotencia y dolor y que iba a hacer, así se sentía y eso ya no se podría cambiar...

Trunks se giró y miro a Pan directo a los ojos se acerco y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, luego otro en la mejilla,en la nariz,en los parpados ,en la frente, en el pelo,entonces ella lo cogió de la mano y empezó a caminar por suerte no estaban lejos de la playa pues ya se olía el mar y llegaron ahí cogidos de la mano y entraron a la arena, empezaba a llover así que la playa estaba desierta y se quedaron sentados en la arena y Pan apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Trunks.

-Porque no podemos ser normales, Trunks?-

-Porque nunca lo fuimos y fingir lo nos convirtió en personas que no somos, y no me refiero a no ser normales por ser sayajins sino, a no pensar como ellos, a no ver las cosas simples...como cosas simples,todo es mas complicado,nuestra vida es mas complicada, nuestras relaciones son mas complicadas, nosotros Pan miranos somos infinitamente mas complicados, no podemos ser gente normal, de verdad que no, tan solo podemos jugar a fingir que si hasta que nos ahoguemos con nuestra propia mentira y no creo que falte mucho-

-Te pido un favor-

-Cual?-

-Matame-

Trunks se giro de repente agitado y con los ojos muy abiertos y vio que Pan estaba apunto de llorar.

-No bebe, no tranquila, mirame, mirame, aun no,siii?-

Pan tan solo asintió en contestación y Trunks cerró los ojos aspiro la brisa del mar y se levanto de un salto, le tendió la mano a Pan, venga nos vamos, y Pan no replico y se elevaron por los cielos.

Y llegaron al departamento de Trunks en el distrito y estaba muy viejo y deteriorado.

-Dos dias después de la ultima vez que nos vimos me mude a casa de mis padres para comenzar la farsa desde entonces no e vuelto aquí y jamas me e sentido menos yo que en estos últimos años,Ven, si no me equivoco lo guardaba todo aquí.-

Trunks abrió un estante de la cocina -''Wala'', elige bebe aquí hay de todo-Pan se acercó temerosa y encontró mas o menos lo que se estaba haciendo a la idea,en el estante había botellas de vino, cerveza, unas pastillas, un polvo blanco que seguramente era coca y porros.

-Oh dios, Trunks esto es demasiado-

-Yo no te estoy obligando a nada -Y él tomó el polvo blanco, la botella de vino y los porros y se sentó en el sofá, Pan tan solo lo siguió y se sentó junto a él, por el piso aun había botellas rotas y camisas lo único que estaban viejas, estaba igual que lo recordaba pero viejo y sucio. Trunks limpio la mesa con el brazo y abrió la botella de vino y bebió de un trago y Pan también bebió y Trunks le ofreció un porro y se encendió uno el .

-No voy a hacer eso Trunks te estas matando (Trunks la miro con cara de , en serio?), bueno te estas matando mas-

-No se puede matar algo que ya esta muerto, y tu aunque lo niegues también lo estas, ademas todos necesitamos descansar en un momento u otro y tu tarde o temprano terminaras necesitandolo,tanto como lo necesito yo.-

Pan se lo pensó, él tenía razón estaba harta de su vida no lo soportaba, ya no mas sufrir, no mas problemas y ademas los problemas no se iban a mover a ningún sitio porque ella descansara un poco y lo necesitaba, de verdad que lo necesitaba porque estaba empezando a perder el control sobre si misma y esto la ayudaría a volver a ponerse a toque.

-Esta bien pero con una condicion-Trunks dio una sonrisa triunfadora y le extendió su porro.

-Y probare lo que quieras lo que sea-Trunks no paraba de sonreír.

-Quiero que me expliques que paso con tu música-Y Trunks ensancho mas su sonrisa-Eso también te sacaba del mundo, lo sentías de verdad, tu me decías que te hacía sentir menos vacío, te hacía sentir esa calidez que tanto te hacía falta en tu vida, y que pocas cosas te ofrecían , una de esas pocas...Yo-

-Sabes me esperaba una pregunta como esa, pero sabes que te la responderé con otra pregunta, porque no bailas?-

-Trunks yo e pregun...-

-Porque no bailas?-

-Oye yo...-

-Porque no bailas?-

-Y porque crees que no?-

Trunks se tumbo en el sofá con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Y tu,porque crees que yo ya no?

-Porque tu vida esta vacía, lo noto en tu cara esta tan vacía como lo estaba antes de que apareciera un maldito día en tu vida y esta tan vacía como siempre lo ha estado, Trunks pocas veces te e visto ''bien'' siempre sufrias porque eras consciente de tu mundo, vale pues ahora también es mi mundo , queramos o no estamos juntos en esto y eso ninguno de los lo puede cambiar y mira que lo hemos intentado y no funciona simplemente no funciona-

-Y que propones?

-Si Trunks y Pan no pueden estar juntos, Trunks y Pan no estarán juntos,no estarán juntos,Trunks el empresario heredero de la Corporación Capsula que esta prometido con Marron , y Pan la jovencita en busca de aventuras, sabemos fingir bien, Trunks es nuestro terreno favorito, Trunks y Pan son las personas que ellos ven todos los días, y el Trunks que ellos conocen y ven todos los dias es completamente diferente a este Trunks que estoy viendo ahora, a este Trunks al que soy adicta mas que a esto (señalando la bebida y la droga) y ,mas que a todo somos dos personas completamente diferentes a lo que ellos conocen y a nosotros nada nos impide ser como somos, como es nuestra naturaleza y yo contigo no voy a fingir me niego así que esos Trunks y Pan van a ser los buenos Trunks y Pan y estos Trunks y Pan van a ser los malos Trunks y Pan-dijo con una sonrisa malvada Pan, cogió el porro y aspiro con fuerza y dejo escapar el humo en la comisura de los labio de Trunks que entre abrió la boca para recibirlo gustoso, entonces,Trunks se lo volvió a arrebatar de las manos a Pan pero esta vez lo apago en la mesa y saco el polvo de una bolsita y lo puso en la mesa haciendo dos rayas.

-Espero que no estés jugando a ser una niñita rebelde porque puede no salirte tan bien el juego, dices que eres mala,pero...hasta que grado?dijo Trunks y aspiro una raya.

-Es coca?-Pregunto una dudosa Pan

-No,bebe, esto es polvo de angel-Y Trunks beso en un beso sucio y desesperado a Pan, se aparto de ella e indico con la mirada a la mesa donde estaba la raya de Pan esperándola ,ella lo vio a los ojos esos ojos que la enloquecían y que en verdad la habían vuelto loca, y lo supo, el primer momento en que había mirado esos azules estaba perdida y se acerco a la mesa y aspiro su raya.

-Bien bebe bien-

Entonces Trunks se acerco a Pan para demandar otro beso de su Pan, pues si era su Pan la reclamo desde siempre y era suya, jamas nadie se la arrebataría jamás,poco a poco fue tumbando la en el sofá con él encima de ella, y le quitó la ropa presurosamente y acabó echa jirones en el suelo de la habitación, Trunks tocaba todas las partes del cuerpo de Pan, por dios como la había extrañado, beso su boca y fue dejando un rastro de saliva hasta que llego a su cuello, por el que fue bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos con los que estuvo un buen rato y le hizo un montón de mordiscos y chupetones a lo que Pan solo gemía y él se adentró en ella de una sola vez haciendo que ella gemiera al compás con los jadeos y gruñidos de él,estuvieron haciéndolo por horas,toda la noche en distintas posiciones hasta que al amanecer se quedaron los dos abrazados en el sofá pero aún sin cerrar sus ojo tan solo contemplando las facciones del otro, Pan acariciaba las facciones de la cara de Trunks, su boca, nariz, parpados, mientras que Trunks se enrollaba sedosos mechones de pelo de Pan en los dedos y la contemplaba fijamente, cada movimiento que hacía y era de él, lo sabía él y lo sabía ella y nada cambiara eso pues eran adictos al otro y después de esta noche ya era oficial y claro para los dos.

Amaneció y el sol los encontró desnudos juntos en el sofá y a los dos definitivamente les dolía por igual la cabeza, Pan miro al suelo y vio el estado en el que se encontraba su ropa.

-Y ahora con que me visto?-

-Yo tengo una idea-Contesto con una sonrisa Trunks que quería decir que no se esperara nada bueno

Salieron a la calle y todos se los quedaron mirando por las pintas que llevaba Pan llevaba una camisa super holgada de Trunks que le llegaba hasta la rodilla que le servia de traje pues se había puesto un cinturón y las botas que llevaba anoche.

-Parezco una indigente-

-Yo te veo como siempre-Dijo Trunks riéndose que paro cuando vio la mirada fulminadora que le mandaba Pan paro.

-Bueno y a donde vamos?-

-Ya que dices que no has dejado de bailar y yo no e dicho que la música y yo hayamos roto vamos a buscar un lugar para nosotros-dijo con una sonrisa sincera, esa que hacía tiempo que Pan no veía y la había encantado.

Estuvieron toda la mañana viendo pisos y casas pero ninguna les gusto, cuando alguien les llamaba no contestaban y tenían sus Kis ocultos así que no había manera de que los detectaran, cuando terminaron de ver todas las casas y pisos que les habían mostrado nada les había gustado .Y ahora estaban en una cafetería comiendo.

-Tal vez debamos buscar algo mas como decirlo ''simple'',todo lo que nos han mostrado hasta ahora han sido pisos de pijitos y entiendo que vayas a esos mi querido Trunks pero la gente pobre es la que mas siente al mundo y sus emociones-

-Y a ti que te a dado ahora con los pobres?-

-Debe ser la ropa que me hace sentir en sus zapatos,nunca mejor dicho.-

-Lo que quieras a mi me es igual con tal de que me guste, al fin y al cabo lo voy a pagar yo...-

-Eso es verdad- Dijo Pan con una sonrisa burlona-Ay mi millonetis-Y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios-Sabes en el programa no salias tan guapo(el programa del 1 capitulo)-

-Viste el programa?-

-Por eso vine a verte-

-Santo programa-Y se rieron los dos por la y se fueron .

Era por la tarde y aun no habían encontrado nada, Trunks que no tenía mucha paciencia ya estaba empezando a caminando por un parque cuando...

-Sabes esto parece una cita-

-Si de un niño de alta cuna y una vagabunda-

-Ja ja ja -(Risa irónica)-Payaso-Entonces Trunks se puso a gritar:

-AH AUXILIO ME QUIERE VIOLAR !-Pan se subió a la espalda de Trunks y el la cargo hasta que jugando jugando terminaron los dos cayéndose en una fuente y todos mojados se sentaron en un banco hasta que el sol los secase.

-Aun conservas tu moto, Trunks?-

-No-

-Sabes yo me compre una porque me encantaba la sensación de ir en la tuya, me hacia sentir libre-

-De verdad?-

-Si -

-Sabes ya que estoy frustrado por lo de nuestra lugar, me apetece recuperar mi moto-dijo levantandose de golpe del banco y tendiéndole una mano a Pan para que lo imitara cosa que hizo.

-Pero cuanto hace que la vendiste?-

-No se, hace unos 5 años porque ya no la gaste desde ya sabes que...-dijo en tono reprochante a si mismo.

-Y quieres encontrarla a estas alturas pues suerte pero no cuentes conmigo, no me gusta perder mi tiempo-dijo cruzándose de brazos, ante tal acción Trunks sonrió.

-Tienes aqui tu moto?-

-SI...por?-y cuando vio la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Trunks lo entendió y ella también sonrió-Esta bien pero conduzco yo y no me metas mano mientras conduzco o aun estampados contra un camion-Trunks levanto las manos

-Tu moto tus reglas-

Pan saco su moto de su zapato que era donde siempre la guardaba y la desencapsulo,se subió y detrás de ella Trunks .

-A donde vamos?-

-Ve al distrito 10,cerca de mi departamento hay un taller de mecánica, la ultima vez la deje allí.-

Y se pusieron en marcha a Trunks verdaderamente le gusto la sensación, sabia a lo que se refería Pan diciendo que te hacía sentir al cabo de unos minutos conduciendo Pan noto que una mano que estaba en su cintura se había deslizado hacía su muslo y estaba subiendo.

-Creí que había quedado claro lo de no meterme mano-

-Lo se pero es que no e podido resistirme cuando te he visto con mis boxers-Dijo Trunks con voz ronca que izo que su piel se erizaba y así continuo el viaje,Pan haciendo como si no lo notara,Trunks metiendole mano y por poco aplastados por 4 camiones.

-Nada un viaje tranquilito-Dijo Pan después de haber aparcado delante del taller que le dijo Trunks que solo se limito a reír ante el comentario de Pan

-ahora vuelvo-Entro en el taller y cuando salió dijo:

-Nos vamos a la ciudad del norte, un tipo compro mi moto, así que vamos para allí-

-y me gustaría llegar viva así que evita que tus manos estén quietas-

-Que mas me gustaría pero es que tienen vida propia-dijo Trunks encogiéndose de hombros aun así, el viaje a la ciudad del norte fue igual al anterior.

* * *

**continuara...**

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO...**

**No importa cuántas veces muera, jamás olvidaré.No importa cuántas veces viva, jamás me arrepentiré. Hay un fuego dentro de este corazón y una rebelión apunto de explotar en llamas. Dónde está tu Dios?**

* * *

**POSTDATA: El polvo de ángel és una de las drosgas considerada mas peligrosa y hace que quien la consuma tenga delirios de grandeza, se siente poderoso,deshinibido , más violento y origina cuadros psicótico-esquizofrénicos, alucinaaciones y no siente nada porque los receptores NMDA del cerebro se bloquean y causan el efecto anestésico.**

**_PRINCESA SAYAJIN 13_**


	4. 4 Delirios de Grandeza

_**PRINCESA SAYAJIN 13**_

**Si, lo se me he tardado pero es que la inspiracion, no vino a mi, pero al final aqui esta, y estoy bastante orgullosa de este capitulo pues nos vamos acercando al inicio de toso esto al que paso?Y bueno aqui esta disfrutenlo...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama, yo solo los tome prestados.**

* * *

**(TRUNKS)**

Y aqui estaba tanto tiempo buscandolo y lo encontraba aqui, diria que por suerte, pero la suerte hasta hoy no me a dado motivos para confiar en ella.

-Cuanto pides?-

-Porque?-

-Por esto-Hice un movimiento de brazos aludiendo el grandisimo trastero que tenia delante.

-5.000?-Pregunto dudoso de que le diera una cifra que no mereci, pero hoy estaba de muy buen humor.

-Hecho- Él no se lo creia y yo tampoco, tanto tiempo,buscando un lugar para mi y para Pan y el solar en el que tiene mi moto un tio a las afueras de la ciudad en el puerto es el lugar perfecto, ahora tengo un lugar y mi moto.

El solar esta bastante bien, esta lleno de objetos pero eso no importa, es muy grande deveria haber sido un aparcamiento porque hay pilares cada ciertos metros pero que le dan un toque que me gusta, esta al lado del puerto por lo que se oye el mar y no hay ninguna casa ni algo parecido alrededor,lo que hace que tengamos practicamente una playa privada, es perfecto, solo falta adecuarlo para nosotros y con nosotros.

Me encantaba, definitivamente me encantaba, tanto como ella.

* * *

**(3r persona)**

Estaban Trunks y Pan sentados encima de unos trastos viejos que se habian quedado dentro del trastero y estban alli solos contemplandolo, era mas grande que la casa de Pan, era simplemente los dos en silencio, tomandose unas cervezas que habian comprado y ninguno de los dos rompia el silencio pues estaba ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos y en sus propios problemas.

Trunks, ya no soportaba esta mentira, llevaba 2 años mintiendo(mas de lo que mentia de normal) y no queria, sentia que se estaba mintiendo asi mismo y lo odiaba. No podia seguir asi, estaba mintiendo tanto que hasta su propia mentira se estaba creiendo y entonces llegaba Pan , para recordarle que es su vida que abra los ojos, que les mienta a los demas pero que el mismo sepa muy bien como son las cosas, que si cierras un momento los ojos no van a desaparecer los problemas, cuando los abras volveran a estar ahi, pero por un instante, ese segundo en que los cierras disfrutas y no mientes y te pegabas los pies en la tierra para volver a ser consciente, algo que ya hacia muchicimo tiempo que no hacia. Mas de una vez habia pensado en suicidarse, veia una ventana habierta y se quyedaba mirandola fijamente solo hay parado, pero pensaba que no se lo merecia, despues de todo el daño que habia echo no se merecia morir, se merecia vivir asi, como lo estaba haciendo, sin ella, sin el mismo.

Pan, estaba perdida, no se encontraba a ella no encontraba a nada, eso que tanta falta le hacia no lo encontraba y eso la estaba matando, habia estado 2 años fuera sin nadie, sin ser ella realmente, pero esque aunque lo quisiera, aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, nada volveria a ser igual, podria olvidar durante un segundo durante un instante, y se estaba martirizando a si misma, por lo que Trunks hacia con ella, la hacia sentir bien, la hacia sentir viva y ellla no se merecia sentir asi, pero esque no podia evitarlo, cuando lo veia no podia evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su cara pero luego cuando se acordaba de todo, de su presente, su pasado y su futuro no podia evitar que esa sonrisa se borrara de su boca, simplemente no podia, pero pensaba que asi era mejor, asi es como tenia que ser, podian jugar a ser angeles pero porque se dibujaran unas alas no lo iban a ser y esa es la cruda realidad, la de ella, la de el, y solo los quedaba una cosa, entregarse el uno al otro, en cuerpo en alma, entregarse a eso que era lo unico que quedaba de significado en sus vidas, y se negaban a renunciar a el.

-Toca algo-decia Pan con lagrimas en los ojos, que siempre se formaban cuando analizaba su triste vida-Por favor-

Trunks no pudo negarse, no suportaba verla asi tan fragil, despues de lo fuerte que habia sido siempre y que el habia destruido y la habia echo debil, y a el tambien pues hacia tiempo que no tocaba, dolia demasiado el alma como para hacerlo pero se lo negaria, a ella no, no podia, ella se merecia que le regalara la luna y las estrellas, y lo haria con tal de ver una sonrisa en su cara, de verdad que lo haria.

Trunks desencapsulo una capsula y de ella salio una guitarrra, respiro hondo muy hondo tanto hasta que se quedo sin aire en los pulmones, cerro los ojos y cuando los habrio y la vio a ella, lo supo, supo que podria, con ella y por ella haria cualquier cosa, y se puso a tocar.

**No importa cuantas veces que querias irte,**

_..._  
_Una pequeña Pan miraba a Trunks intrigada._

_-Trunks?Trunks, que haces?-_  
_-Tss, tranquila confia en mi bebe-_

_Esa fue la primera vez que la llamo bebe._  
_..._

**No importa cuantas veces tomaste aire,aun no podias respirar**

_..._  
_Estaba Trunks en su departamento llorando, llorando desconsolado,que habia echo?En que clase de monstruo se habia convertido?Por dios Pan, su Pan que habia echo,ahora lo tenia claro queria morir, se merecia morir._  
_..._

**No importa cuantas noches pasaste,totalmente despierta escuchando la lluvia envenenada.**

_..._  
_Pan estaba como ida estaba lloviendo y sus padres no estban en casa, hacia unos momentos que se habia ido Truks y despues de lo que habia pasado no podia permanecer alli, no queria, asi que cogio su mantita rosa y salio de su casa, a pesar de que estaba lloviendo a cantares y fua hacia el bosque mientras aun llovia y se quedo ahi mojada, empapada por la lluvia mirando a un punto entonces, Pan tenia una gran fobia a la lluvia y las tormentas._  
_..._

**A donde fuiste? A donde fuiste? A donde fuiste?**

_..._

_Trunks habia salido corriendo de su departamento y habia cogido su moto, llovia muchisimo lo que le impedia ver con claridad, no sabia a donde iba, hasta que se dio cuenta de donde estaba, en el momento Paoz que mometos antes habia abndonado, intento sentir el ki de Pan pero lo sintio muy debil y en el bosque...que hacia en el bosque?O dios mio..._  
_..._

**A medida que pasan los dias,la noche se prende fuego.**

_..._

_Trunks estba en su departamento, bebia y bebia, hace unos momentos habia dejado el hospital donde hace unos dias estaba Pan, cuando la encontro estaba muy debil y desmayada en medio del bosque asi que la dejo en hospital y llamo a sus padres, cuando le preguntaron que porque Pan habia ido al bosque si habia ido por alguna razon dijo tan solo -NO- su primera mentira, la primera de muchas,desde ese dia no la habia visto, iba por las noches a verla mientras dormia, no se atrevia a hablar con ella, no despues de lo que le habia echo._

_..._

**Dime matarias para salvar una vida?**

_..._

_Era de noche en hospital, Pan les habi dicho a sus padres que estaba bien que se fueran a dormir a casa y la habian dejado sola, mañana le darian el alta, pero ella tenia algo claro, no saldria de alli, no podia volver a su vida normal y aparentar que nada habia pasado, no era tan facil, ahora ya nada era facil, era dificil levantarse por las mñanas y intentar dormir por las noches, mirar a su familia y sonreir mientras estaba desgarrandose por dentro, no lo soportaba no mas, se levanto de la cama, camino hacia la ventana y la habrio de par en par, estana en una 7 planta, y se sento en el borde de la ventana con los pies hacia fuera dispuesta a saltar, pues sabia lo que queria... no destruiria la vida de su familia de sus amigos pues ella ya no podia volver a estar normal, moriria para salvar la vida...de él._  
_..._

**Dime, matarias para demostrar que tienes razon?**

_..._

_Trunks estaba volando hacia el hospital, hoy lo haria, la despertaria y afrontaria a sus propios fantasmas, tenia que hacerlo, esto ya no podia posponerlo mas, debia dejar que dios lo castigase por lo que habia echo y por no haceptar que su conciencia tenia razon, pero en ese momento habia matado a la voz de la razon pero ahora no lo haria se enfrentaria a ella y lo que las consecuencias conllevarian._  
_..._

**Destruye,destruye, incendia...**

**Deja que todo arda...**

_..._  
_Y se lanzo hacia el vacio hasta el final de su existencia, aqui se acaba todo, ni mas ni menos..._  
_..._

**Este huracan nos esta persiguiendo a todos bajo tierra**

_..._

_Ya estaba cerca podia ver la ventana de Pan y vio a alguien de alli... la velocidad de su vuelo y la cogio en brazos antes de que tocara tierra y se dio cuenta de que era Pan que se quedo mirandolo fijamente mientras el tambien la miraba pero llorando por lo que habia ocasionado._

_..._

**No importa cuantas veces veces muera,jamas olvidare**

_..._

_La habia vuelto a dejar en la habitacion y continuaban mirandose._

_-Lo si...-intento decir Trunks con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-No te atrevas a decir Lo siento, porque ahora no sirve de nada-_

_-Pero esto es culpa mia-_

_-No Trunks no me excluyas es de los dos aqui nadie se salva.-_

_-Pero saves lo que has echo?Has intentado matarte-_

_-Y me vas a decir que tu no?-Ante esta respuesta Trunks cayo dandole una afirmativa muda-No importa cuantas veces muera jamas olvidare-_  
_..._

**No importa cuantas veces viva jamas me arrepentire**

_..._

_-Y sabes que es lo peor de todo Trunks, que aunque estuvo mal no me arrepiento-Dijo mi dejando a un Trunks muy impresionado.Y con estas ultimas palabras, Pan se metio en la cama y intento fingir que dormia hasta que Trunks se fuera y volver a intentar lo mismo, pero Trunks parecio leer su mente y se sento en el suelo al lado de la ventana que habia cerrado, pasaria la noche despierto si hace falta vigilando que no hiciera ninguna tonteria, aunque no era ninguna tonteria, tenia mucha razon y el eso lo sabia pues lo vivia en carne propia._  
_..._

**Hay un fuego dentro de este corazon y una revelion apunto de explotar en llamas**

_..._

_No se arrepentia? Pero y él? NO, es era la mala respuesta y la locura pero esque no podia arrepentirse, no mientras miraba esos ojos color cafe, no podia y se odiaba por eso._

_..._

**Donde esta tu Dios? Donde esta tu Dios? Donde esta tu Dios?**

_..._  
_Estaba escuchando a Pan rezar y el no podia no queria, donde estaba dios cuando el hizo eso? Porque no lo evito? en su mente oyo la respuesta aunque quiso ignorarla''Porque era lo que tenia que pasar''_  
_..._

**¿Realmente quieres?**  
**¿Realmente quieres tenerme?**  
**¿Realmente quieres tenerme muerto o vivo para condenarme por mis pecados?**

_..._

_-Hazmelo pagar Pan -dijo Trunks al amanecer sabiendo que esta estaba despierta- Tenme muerto o vivo, pero hacme pagar por mis pecados-_  
_..._

**¿Realmente quieres?**  
**¿Realmente quieres tenerme?**  
**¿Realmente quieres tenerme muerto o vivo para vivir una mentira?**

_..._  
_-Y yo que?-dijo Pan-Me pides eso y entonces yo no debo morir? Debo vivir para vivir una mentira?-Articulo ella mirandolo a los ojos, los mismos que ahora la miraban._  
_..._

**Dime matarias para salvar una vida?**  
**Dime matarias para demostrar que tienes razon?**  
**Destruye,destruye, incendia...**

**Deja que todo arda...**  
**Este huracan nos esta persiguiendo a todos bajo tierra**

_..._

_-Vivir-dijo él_  
_-Vivir-dijo ella_  
_-Para pagar nuestros pecados-afirmaron los dos_  
_..._

**Las promesas que hicimos no fueron suficientes(Nunca volvere a jugar a etse juego)**

_..._

_-Prometeme que intentaras salir de esto Pan-_  
_-Prometeme que lo intentaras tu, porque yo te lo prometo que lo intentare-Pero Trunks no contesto_  
_-No volveremos a jugar a este juego-Fue lo que dijo él_  
_..._

**Las plegarias que rezamos fueron como una droga (Nunca me ayudaras)**

_..._

_-Ojala Dios te escuche Pan, y lo hara porque yo no volvere a acercarme ati-_  
_-No-demando ella claramente y decidida- Ahora es cuando te necesito, no voy a poder sobrellevar esto sola-_  
_-Si me quedo contigo no sera ayuda, no nos volveremos a ver, jamas, asi es como te estoy ayudando-_  
_..._

**Los secretos que vendimos nunca fueron descubiertos (Nunca cantare una cancion por segunda vez)**

_..._  
_-De esto no se enterara nadie, Trunks podrian hacerte daño-_  
_-Es lo que merezco-_  
_-No me niego, esto sera nuestro secreto-_  
_-Es demasiado grande el secreto-_  
_-Y por eso nunca sera descubierto-_  
_-Nunca cantare una cancion por segunda vez-_  
_..._

**El amor, que teniamos, el amor que teniamos, tuvimos que dejarlo ir**

_..._

_-Te queria Pan y tequiero, lo sabes no?-_  
_-Si, porque yo tambien te quiero, pero tenemos que dejarlo ir-_  
_-Lo se-_

_..._

**Nunca me dare por vencido otra vez, nunca me dare por vencido otra vez**

_..._

_-Pero no te jurare que no intentare recuperarte Pan, porque lo intentare, te aseguro que lo hare-Pan dio una sonrisa triste._  
_-Lo se, y es lo que esperaba-_

_..._

**Dime matarias para salvar una vida?**  
**Dime matarias para demostrar que tienes razon?**  
**Destruye,destruye, incendia...**

**Deja que todo arda...**  
**Este huracan nos esta persiguiendo a todos bajo tierra**

**Este huracan...**

**¿Realmente quieres tenerme muerto o vivo para torturarme por mis pecados?**

_..._

_''Vivir ya es suficiente castigo''penso Trunks cuando vio entrar por la puerta a los padres de Pan, a gohan estrechandole la mano y Videl sonriendole, y saber que nunca sabrian la verdad, tan solo el y Pan nadie masm, y asi es como tenia ques ser._  
_..._

**¿Realmente quieres?**  
**¿Realmente quieres tenerme?**  
**¿Realmente quieres tenerme muerto o vivo para vivir una mentira?**

-Si que vivimos Trunks-afirmo Pan mirando aun la imagen de Trunks con la guitarra, algo que hacia muchisimo que no veia.

-Estas segura?-Dijo Trunks sabiendo que la respuesta era no-Porque yo creo que nunca hemos vivido pero si existe algo que me separa de la muerte, esa eres tu- Y se acerco a Pan y le dio un Profundo beso que ella respondio gustosa.

* * *

**La cancion es 30 Seconds To Mars - HURRICANE (subtitulada en español) espero que les aya gustado y dadme opiniones y/o ideas del fanfic.**

**_PRINCESA SAYAJIN 13_**


	5. 5 Verdad cruel, Mentira piadosa

_**PRINCESA SAYAJIN 13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama, yo solo los tome prestados.**

* * *

**(Pan)**

Porque no podia evitar sentirse tan mal? Sentirse como una mierda...Sentirse sola estando rodeada de tanta gente, estaban en el jardin de capsule corp entregando los regalos a la pareja, ella tan solo estaba sentada en una silla aparte mientras zarandeaba su copa de fanta, si fanta, era patetico, resulta que delante de sus padres era la tipica chica buena que no bebe, y estaba bebiendo fanta que era lo unico que al menos soportaba.

Los veia a todos exterirores, todo externo a ella, estaba viendo a Trunks, realmente actuaba muy bien, pues estaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, con un brazo rodeando la cintura de Marron mientras ella reia, mientras hablaban con bra, parece ser que estaban hablando de algo interesante, aunque a Bra se le notaba que estaba deprimidisima, pero parecia ser yo la unica que se diera cuenta y deberia importarme y ayudarla, pero es que me daba igual, me daba igual su vida, me daba igual la mierda de boda de Trunks y Marron, me daba igual mi propia vida, porque era como si la estuviera viendo desde fuera y su vida fuera una vieja pelicula, con los vordes quemados y de color sepia, y era deprimente, ya hacia años que habia aceptado que habia caido en una fuerte depresion, y al principio fue duro, muy duro, pero al final aprendio a vivir con ello, ya no era lo mismo, por supuesto que no, veia todo diferente, se habia despertado un dia, y simplemente, todo el dolor se le hizo indierente, como si todo este tiempo hubiese estado escapando de ese laberinto en el que se habia convertido su vida y ahora al fin lo habia aceptado, y veia su vida romperse en pedazos y caer al suelo y no le importaba si ella caia con ella, pues ya se consideraba un ser inerte y simplemente se dio cuenta de que todo habia canbiado, los colores, las cosas no se veian igual, la vida no sabia igual en su boca con un gusto dulce de caramelo sino a vacio con la boca seca y amarga como cuando terminas de vomitar, te sientes muy mal, te duele el estomago y crees que cuando consigas echarlo fuera el dolor pasara y lo haces, vomitas y mientras lo haces te auto convences a ti mismo, pero al final lo unico que queda es vacio, si, ya no duele, pero te queda ese sabor amargo en la boca que es detestable, pues eso era su vida, como un gran vomito.

Deberian saverlo, deberian saberlo todos y eso ella lo sabia pero que hacer? como se supone que se cuenta eso?simple, no se cuenta es imposible, es intentar decir una sola letra y quedarte sin voz asi que calllaba, tampoco tenia donde elegir cuando la verdad era cruel y la mentira piadosa. Simple, lo peor para ti es lo mejor para ellos, solo es aguantarlo dentro hasta reventar, por suerte en esta condenada y oscura vida la acompaña Trunks, el culpable de todos sus males y el que le habia echo habrir los ojos a la realidad y madurar, madurar a un nivel superior al de todos, y compreneder cosas que antes carecian de significado que ahora eran importantes y al ser importantes te creaban problemas, si la ignorancia es estabilidad, que es el saber?

Bueno ya deberia ir terminando su dialogo interno y empezar a socializar para aparentar que etsa bien aunque se sintiese como una mierda, pero bueno, este juego era facil, al fin y al cabo, a eso habian estado jugando durante gran parte de su vida y para ser sincera asi creia que acabaria hasta el ultimo de sus dias, y dolia, dolia saber que su vida era una gran mentira y que su mente se habia suicidado para dar paso al ser oscuro y asqueroso , que no tenia alma en el que se habia convertido.

Le dolia ver a Trunks feliz, es decir si el estuviera feliz y superara toda esta mierda ella estaria feliz por el, pero su parte egoista sabe que se nega a quedarse sola en esta mierda, si se volvia a quedar sola otra vez en la oscuridad, estaba segura de que haria una locura, y ahi estaba Trunks, actuando de lo mas normal, era realmente impresionante a sus ojos ya que ella habia visto al de verdad, al que nadie conocia, y eso le hacia sentirse bien, poderosa, sobre el resto, le hacia sentir que tenia el control, y eso era algo que definitivamente le hacia muchisima falta a su vida.

No pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa soncarrona cuando Trunks la miro, esta situacion de repente estaba empezando a parecerle graciosa, y entonces ella empezo a reirse como una loca a carcajadas y los que estban a alrededor que eran Gohan, Videl, Bulma, Bra, Marron y Trunks la miraron extrañados, Trunks elevando una ceja pero luego no pudo evitar contagierse de su risa y solto una pequeña risita que paso desapercibida para el resto menos para Pan.

-Estas bien Pan?-Pregunto Bulma preocupada.

-Perfectamente-respondio ella levantandose de la silla- voy al baño ahora vuelvo-y le dedico una mirada complice a Trunks que queria decir ''ven conmigo ya''.

* * *

Se escuchaban gemidos provenientes desde el baño donde se encontraban Trunks y Pan, terminaron y se vistieron, el primero en terminar fue Trunks que se vistio y se fue sin mirar atras y eso a Pan le sento mal, muy mal, pues se sentia desplazada, al salir alli vio algo que aun le gusto menos, Trunks abrazando por la espalda a Marron, ella ya se estaba empezando a cabrear y si ella se cabreaba, alli arderia Troya.

Pan estaba bebiendo cuando vio que Trunks, Marron y Bra se le acercaban.

-Pero Pan, que haces aqui tan solita, sin relazionarte con todos? Bueno, tu siempre as sido un poco rara pero al menos deberias disfrutar y estar feliz en mi fiesta, al fin y al cabo yo me voy a casar con Trunks y eso es motivo de celebracion...-dijo con veneno la rubia.

Pan la miro de arriba a abajo con arrogancia y le jiro la cara mientras continuaba bebiendo.

-Oye, no me ignores, esque acaso estas celosa de que alguien como Trunks me ame y tu estes sola porque nadie te soporta-dijo la rubia practicamente gritando, haciendo que todos se giraran a ver que pasaba, Bra estaba con expresion horrorizada y Trunks no podia ocultar su cabreo.

-Que te crees que estas diciendo Marron, te recuerdo que esta es mi casa y tu aqui no vienes a insultar a nadie y menos a Pan, Quien te has creido que eres?-dijo Trunks ofulscado haciendo que todos los asistentes que habia en la fiesta que habian oido esta ultima parte de la conversacion se horrorizaran por lo que habia dicho Trunks a su prometida.

-Me creo que soy tu prometida-dijo Marron cabreada al ver que Trunks estaba defendiendo a Pan.

-Pues en vez de perder el tiempo en tus estupidas conclusiones, deberias procurar que eso no cambiara- en este momento casi todas las mujeres del grupo se taparon la boca, mientras una muy cabreada 18 apretaba los dientes.

-Te atreves a defenderla en vez de a mi?-dijo Marron enfadadisima de que su prometido la estuviera dejando en evidencia delante de sus amigos.

Antes de que Trunks contestara se oyo una gran carcajada proveniente de Pan, que se habia mantenido todo este tiempo al margen de la situacion y ahora se acercaba peligrosamente y amenazante a la rubia.

-Se atreve porque esta es SU casa y yo soy SU...-Trunks ya esperaba que lo dijera que dijera que eran aunque el no lo sabia con exactitud, pero tener que aguantar a Marron lo habia cabredado mucho y de verdad queria que Pan dijera la verdad y se acabara esta mentira en la que se habia convertido su vida y se enfrentaria a Gohan y a quien hiciera falta, pero ya no iba a retroceder, no mas, pero la suerte otra vez no estuvo de su parte pues Pan antes de terminar la oracion acabo vomitando a Marron en los zapatos.

-AHHHHHH- Se oyo el grito de Marron-Lo has echo aposta, porque me tienes envidia, de que yo soy uapa y lista y tengo al mejor hombre de toda la ciudad-

-Toda lo que has dicho solo quiere decir que eres ciega, tonta y sorda,ahora que lo pienso eres como el agua, incolora,insipida, no espera como el agua no porque no eres inholora-dijo Pan arta de quedarse atras a los insultos de ella si queria jugar a eso iban a jugar.

-Como te atreves mugrosa, hablas de agua cuando no la habras probado en tu vida, deberias ducharte al menos una vez al dia o a la semana-concluyo una satisfecha Marron por su ingenio.

-Es verdad, pero a ti no te hace falta ducharte, no es como si esa mugre que llevas encima se fuera con solo una ducha- Dijo Pan con una sonrisas soncarrona.

Pan ya arta de la situacion se levanto y se fue sin mirar atras, pero no hacia falta voltearse para saber que Trunks estaba deseando irse con ella, pero estaba indeciso, y aunque no queria admitirlo, ella queria que el la siguiera, y que se fueran los dos juntos, a olvidarse del mundo como solo ellos sabian hacerlo.

-Demasiado tarde-susurro Pan al salir por la puerta.

Todo habria sido muy diferente si Trunks la ubiera seguido, pero no lo hizo, el se quedo y ella se fue, mas deteriorada de lo que estaba al empezar el dia. Pero con una intencion clara, esto no estaba bien, ella no estaba bien.

* * *

Entro en una licoreria que vio y se compro dos botella de bodka, no esperaria a nada, las necesitaba ya, destapo la botella con la aparente tranquilidad que no tenia y dio un sorbo y otro y luego bebio directamennte de la botella sin detenerse a respirar, y asi fue hasta que ya se habia tomado media botella, no pensaba en nada, se negaba a reconocer que la cabeza le iba a explotar, que queria morir, que la minima esperanza que tenia de volver a ser feliz, que era Trunks, era otra de las mentiras que la rodeaban, pero se negaba que fuera una mentira.

-No porfavor, otra mentira no-

Cerro los ojos, respiro el aire fresco, era conveniente que estuviera fuera cuando le entraba una de sus depresiones, la ayudaba a manejarlo, algo que en realidad no podia. Se levanto y con pasos lentos y tranquilos se dirigio hasta un hotel necesitaba ducharse, ahora mismo se sentia sucia, siempre era asi cuando le pasaba eso, empezaba con un molesto dolor de cabeza que ella se empeñaba en negar, mentia y mentia mas de lo necesario, y de repente algo minimo, lo mas insignificante, incluso algo que era carente de significado para cualquier persona, hacia que empezara, el infierno como ella lo llamaba, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, se sentaba en un lugar sin pensar en nada, se emborrachaba y se iba a el hotel mas proximo que habia para ducharse pues la sensacion de sentirse sucia la envolvia y no habia manera de salir.

Sus depresiones podian durar bastante tiempo, horas, dias e incluso meses pero al final lo olvidaba, y alli empezaba otra vez el juego, pues eso era su vida un juego, en el que ella era el joker.

Habia pasado por muchas depresiones, en algunas solo se duchaba, en otras se limpiaba la piel tan fuerte que se heria, a veces le daba por beber, fumar o simplemente buscaba al primer tio que veia, ella no estaba bien y le daba varias personalidades, entre ella se encontraba la normal, la que fingia ante todos, la mentirosa, y a la que mas odiaba y a la vez admiraba por ser tan buena estaba la buena, a veces le odiaba por eso, poner cara de chica buena, hacer obras de caridad y todos esos royos, el problema era que despues de la buena venia la mala, la que fuma, bebe y folla, sin remordimiento, pues no siente, la fria, la manipuladora, la perra que conseguia lo que queira cuando queria a qualquier precio, la que no dice mentiras, la verdadera.

En casa de Trunks habia pasado por la fase de normal, i ahora iba al hotel, entro intento aparentar que no estaba borracha y le salio increiblemente bien, era de esperarse lo habia echo cientos de veces al fin y al cabo era una increible metirosa, asi habia crecido rodeada de mentiras y al final se alejo tanto de la verdad que el echo de que su vida fuera una mentira ya no le importaba, lo veia normal incluso le divertia, a la Pan mala, a la verdadera. Pero bueno era ella la que se decia a si misma ''la verdad es cruel, la mentira piadosa, por esa epoca que fue de las peores le sirvio de mucho pues, por esa epoca estaba echa una mierda, empezo a beber a islarse del mundo y a robar pastillas para tomarselas, fue de las peores, y lo triste es que no la supero, tan solo se acostrumbro a vivir asi. Recordo la frase con una sonrisa, esa ya hacia tiempo que no decia, pues ya no hacia falta era mentirosa y le encantaba.

Entro en la habitacion que le habian asignado, la 107, entro se cerro la puerta con pestillo, y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la ropa y meterse en la ducha, le caia por todos los sitios, estaba alli arrodillada en la bañera desnuda y mirando a un punto fijo aparentemente no pensaba en nada y en realidad asi era. De repente abrio las piernas y dirigio su mano hacia su zona intima, la recorrio de arriba a abajo acariciandola como la cosa mas delicada del mundo, la vista aun no la habia aprtado del punto fijo, lo que hacia pararse a pensar si en realidad sabia lo que estaba haciendo, entonces se oyo un gemido, y otro y otro de Pan, continuaba mirando al punto fijo, deslizo uno de sus dedos dentro de su cavidad,dentro, fuera, dentro fuera, otro gemido, dentro, fuera, y un gemido mas, entonces añadio otro dedo, mientras frotaba la palma de su mano contra su centro, no podia parar, era como una droga, y lo habia sido durante años,y le encantaba, habia llegado a ver tantas cosas que esta ya no le parecía tan mala.

Dentro fuera Dentro Fuera, esto ya no era suficiente, asi que cogio con la mano que le quedaba libre una cuchilla de afeitar que se encontraba sobre el labavo y se hizo un corte profundo, en la parte derecha de su cintura por el cual empezo a salirle una cantidad considerable de sangre debido a la profundidad y se hizo otro en el muslo izquierdo, el cual empezaba a hacer un rio de sangre junto la otra herida, -AHHH-sus gemidos eran cadavez mas altos hasta que simplemente cogio la cuchilla y se la clavo el la pierna derecha -AHHHH- se oyo un grito de dolor y absoluto placer pues habia conseguido llegar al climax con esa accion, y no era de extrañarse, al pasar de los añoa habia aprendido a asociar el dolor con el placer, pero esta vez habia sido muy intenso tanto que se le empezo a nublar la vista, la perdida de sangre era importante, pero ella hay estaba sin hacer nada, con una sonrisa como si estuviera drogada, y lo estaba de placer asi que cayo con un golpe seco mientras empezaba a perder la consciencia, lo ultimo que vio fue su sangre escorriendose por el sumidero de la ducha junto con el agua y luego, todo negro.

* * *

_**PRINCESA SAYAJIN 13**_


End file.
